First This, Then Later
by LilleyBelle
Summary: "Oh son you will understand this soon I hope. Rin has turned into a lovely young woman hasn't she my boy?" He patted Sesshomaru on the shoulder as he returned inside leaving the younger Taisho to himself. "She always was." Sesshomaru whispered to himself.
1. Chapter 1

**So I am going to try my hand at a multi-chapter fic now. I started writing this last summer and am still working on it. I can't make too many promises about updates (that is if people even like it). I am a wife, mother and teacher so I promise to do the best I can.**

 **As usual I own none of the characters involved….**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

"Please enlighten me as to why I found you in that situation in the first place." His voice let her know that his request was actually an order. He always did know how to eloquently phrase his commands with the right tone of voice. Stopping she looked up at the sky and then turned to face her companion. With a huff of air passing from her lips she prepared to answer.

"Sesshomaru you are 25 years old. You should know good and well why I was there in the first place. I mean what else does it mean when you find a girl and a guy together in a bedroom late at night?" She responded sharply.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit before reverting back to his normally passive face. So she was mad.

"I mean, I didn't tell you where I was going tonight. How did you even know where to find me?" She said shoving her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket.

Sesshomaru stepped a tad closer to the raven haired girl. The wind swept her long locks around a bit before it settled them back down leaving her looking even more volatile than she appeared a moment before.

"I believe you can thank Inuyasha for that. He was quite the lush tonight at Father's party. You should be glad that he informed me of your whereabouts." He continued to walk past the girl toward the car he had parked down the street.

He had made it a few feet when he heard her boot clad foot turn in the grit on the sidewalk and the angry click of the heels marching toward him. "Glad! You think that I should be grateful to you for swooping in and saving the day? Should I get on my hands and knees and say endless prayers to the gods that sent you to my rescue Sesshomaru? Should I?" She fumed placing her hand on his shoulder and guiding him to look at her.

"Rin-" He began before she interjected.

"I can't believe that you would interrupt my date. I can't believe you would be that-"

"That what Rin?" He grabbed her wrist and yanked her closer to him. His amber eyes were flashing red now as his demon was growing tired of this dance with her. Couldn't she see the mistake she would have made if he had not intervened?

"That I stopped you from making a rather huge mistake tonight? That I put that low life in his place? Or how dare I consider how you would feel later tonight when you returned home or even tomorrow morning when it finally sunk in that you gave yourself away to someone who did not care about you?"

He released her as he looked in her large chocolate eyes. Eyes that were so wide now he could tell just how shocked she was by his speech. She did have a way of making him speak more than he normally would around others. With her it was different. With her he was different; which was why he sped toward Koga's house tonight once he found out from his brother why Rin was not at his Father's work function.

Rin was born into a very prestigious family that were close friends of Sesshomaru's parents, his father Inu no and step-mother Izayoi Taisho. She was eight years younger than him and currently a senior in high school along with his half brother and his girlfriend Kagome. Although she was so much younger than him he had always enjoyed her company and looked forward to time spent with her. He wasn't much of a social person but with Rin things were easier for him. She enjoyed his quiet companionship and never pushed him to do or say things. She was intelligent for her age and spoke of things that a normal girl her age would normally not know about. He enjoyed this aspect of their companionship and considered her the closest thing he had to a friend. When Rin was fourteen her parents died in a car accident leaving her alone, or so she thought. Her parents left her in the guardianship of the Taisho's and from that moment on Rin Takahashi lived with her second family.

It was at this time that Sesshomaru grew used to having her around as she was at his family home all of the time now. They both liked to read, discuss current events and Rin even began training with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha from time to time. As she grew older their relationship changed little or so Sesshomaru thought. But lately, it was as though Rin was striking out against him, doing things she would not normally do and he was not pleased with it. A normal Friday night would have been spent swimming or running, followed by dinner with friendly conversation about his week at work and helping her study for her upcoming finals. But never this; the last thing Sesshomaru thought he would ever have to do was go pull Rin out of one of his colleagues beds in the middle of the night. Still dressed in his suit from the party he had shown up at Koga's house and without even knocking stormed the premises with the intent to find Rin and kill that damned wolf. He had refrained from the latter hoping that the threat would not be necessary. As it was, Rin left easily enough without ever saying a word to Koga. He actually thought that perhaps she wouldn't be upset but alas he was wrong and in the process she had also angered him.

Looking at her form as she shrank away from him he could smell the scent of tears, his least favorite smell in the world.

"But it was my mistake to make Sesshomaru. That's what you do not realize." She then walked past him and to his car that was not far down the street. Resigning himself to finish this later he followed her form down the street and drove them back to the Taisho house.

Upon arriving home they found the caterers packing up and the Taishos all gathered in the family room. Inuyasha was passed out on the couch as his mother chided her unconscious son for his lack of self control. Kagome was sitting not far away and looked as though she had also had a talk from Izayoi. However Inu no was the opposite, snickering as his wife scolded a sleeping Inuyasha. Walking through the room toward the stairs that would lead her to her room she was stopped when Izayoi noticed her entrance.

"Rin dear!" The woman exclaimed. "I am so happy to see someone who exercises better judgment than these two here. I know I would never have to worry about that from you dear."

Rin froze and looked back at Sesshomaru who was standing at the entrance of the family room. Once her eyes locked with his he could scent that same smell again and watched as she asked to be excused from the room. Three sets of eyes turned to him when Inuyasha's voice slurred out, "Guess Sesshy made Rin cry again…" before he passed back out.

It was his Father's voice he heard next. "Indeed, a word please Sesshomaru?"

Following his father to the outside veranda he stopped and waited for the older version of himself to begin.

"I have noticed a change in Rin lately. I am also certain that you have as well. The two of you used to be so close. Pray tell, what has changed?"

Sesshomaru swallowed. "I do not know. At times she is still Rin and I am still Sesshomaru. But there are instances like tonight where she is not herself and it makes me not act like myself either."

Inu no chuckled. "Oh son you will understand this soon I hope. Rin has turned into a lovely young woman hasn't she my boy?" He patted Sesshomaru on the shoulder as he returned inside leaving the younger Taisho to himself.

"She always was." Sesshomaru whispered to himself. Glancing up to the last window on the second story of the house he saw the light turn off and knew that she was now in bed. Jumping up with his demonic abilities he landed outside the door on the Juliet balcony connected to her room. He tapped the glass lightly as he had done before and waited for a response.

He waited for what seemed like ages just wishing she would come to the door. He hated when Rin was unhappy with him. Almost as much as he hated not knowing why she was behaving as she was now. Finally, the curtain was swept aside and the lock released so she could open the door to her room.

She moved out of the way allowing him to enter. As she moved further inside the darkened room Sesshomaru could tell that she was dressed for bed in a short sleeveless night dress. The white of the nightgown rivaled that of his hair and was a nice contrast to that of her tanned skin and chocolate hair which was still loose. He was pulled from his thoughts by her voice.

"Can I help you Sesshomaru?" She asked voice void of emotion.

He walked to where she stood. "Rin I wanted to apologize for my behavior tonight. You were right. It was your decision to make and I should not have stopped you if that- he is what you truly wanted. I only did it because I care about you and do not wish to see you get hurt. I know him and I do not think he is a suitable match for you. Please forgive me for my intrusion but I was only trying to look out for you."

Rin turned away from him after his speech and smiled so brightly. Just as quickly as she had smiled it faded and she turned around and replaced it with a small yet sincere smile. I do forgive you Sess. I know that you only did what you did because you care for me. "

Sesshomaru was shocked. That was quite the opposite reaction than what he had expected. However he was relieved that she was no longer angry anymore. "Well then now that this is settled we can move on. Are you looking forward to your birthday next weekend? Izayoi is planning something special I hear."

Rin swatted at him. "When isn't she planning something special?" She laughed and he swore he heard angels sing. "I spoke with her earlier today and reminded her that I just wanted a small gathering."

"For your eighteenth?"

"Well I figured that she had enough of watching Inuyasha embarrass himself in front of everyone they knew a few months back so I didn't think she wanted a repeat of that." Her response drove laughter out of even his quiet soul. It was no secret to their community that Inuyasha was a funny drunk.

"Perhaps you are right." It was silent for a long moment before he walked back to the door. "Are you sure that we are all right?"

Approaching him she gently laid her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it lightly. "Of course. Now get out, I need my beauty sleep." She said pushing him to the door.

Smirking at her he replied, "Indeed you do."

Rin mockingly scolded him. "Sesshomaru!"

Turning to face the girl behind him he gently tucked her hair behind her ear and lightly kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Rin."

"Goodnight Sesshomaru."

Then he jumped from the balcony door and down to the veranda where he made his way to the guest house behind the family home. Once she saw his door close and his lights turn on she shut her door quietly and ran to her nightstand where her cell phone rested. She snatched it up and called a number she knew by heart.

"Hello?" the other end of the line answered.

"Kagome!"

"Rin, what is it?"

"It worked!"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to all of you that have read/commented on this story. Your support keeps me motivated. As always these guys are not mine...

Enjoy!

The evening she had waited for all week had finally arrived and now as she was putting the final touches on her make-up she could hardly control herself. With any luck she hoped beyond all hopes that tonight would be the night that things between her and Sesshomaru finally changed. She had loved him for so long and tonight she was finally eighteen. When he admitted that he cared for her the other night after her staged attempt to make him jealous she just knew that things were looking up. She was jolted from her thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Come in!" she called from her vanity as she rose to greet her guest.

"Rin you look so pretty!" Kagome exclaimed walking in. She was wearing a royal blue jumpsuit with a halter top that left her back open. She paired it with black pumps and had her hair piled on top of her head.

"Thanks and so do you! You're gonna have to let me borrow that sometime!" Rin turned back to take in her appearance. Her short dress was the prettiest shade of pink. The lace sleeves were fitted to her arms and across her chest down to her waist where the dress flared slightly before stopping mid-thigh. She was wearing nude pumps and had left her hair down and wavy.

"Rin he is going to think you are beautiful!" Kagome added. Being Rin's best friend she knew of the girl's long time crush on Sesshomaru. Kagome had been in Rin's corner the entire time and wanted so badly for her friend to find love like she had with Inuyasha.

"I hope you are right. " Rin smiled cheerfully.

"I think Sango and Miroku are here. We should get down there. Kagome said exiting the room. Rin turned off her light and shut her door, excited for what was to come.

As she made her way down the stairs she saw his head of white. He had his hair tied back and pulled up just like his father and looked extremely handsome in his navy suit and tie. She swore the moment his golden eyes met hers she stopped breathing. He had that smile, the smallest smile ever known to man but when it came from him it was the brightest one anyone could ever give. His eyes looked warm and she could tell that he was taking her in. She beamed at him as she reached the bottom of the stairs as he took her hand and pulled her in for a hug. She wrapped her arms tightly around him as he did to her and lingered for just a few seconds longer before pulling back.

"Happy birthday Rin." He said still holding her hand and raising it to kiss it.

She couldn't help the blush that crept upon her face as she nodded and thanked him. She was so lost in the moment that she did not notice the beautiful blonde Amazon of a woman that had been lurking in the doorway on her cell phone until she intruded on Rin's private party.

"Oh Sesshomaru," the obviously French woman spoke from her red stained lips, "is this little Rin? Oh how cute she is!"

Rin withdrew her hand sharply offended by the woman's comment on her "cuteness." She wanted to be beautiful tonight. She wanted to be special tonight. She finally wanted to be his tonight. But she knew she would never be his as long as that gorgeous woman with sleek blonde hair wearing that very fitted red dress that accentuated all of her assets beautifully was by his side.

"Rin this is Sara, my date and a prospective client. "

"It is so nice to meet you!" The woman gushed. "Dear Sesshy here has told me all about you. And you are in high school yes? How sweet. To be young again right Sesshy dear?" She gushed as she rubbed herself all over his arm.

Rin was sickened. She could feel the blood flowing from her face and knew if she did not get away from that woman and him soon enough then she would faint.

"Sesshomaru." Rin said as a whisper and nodded at Sara as she turned to walk away with her hand over her stomach.

Sesshomaru watched as she retreated toward the veranda where the rest of her friends were located and couldn't help the terrible feeling that had taken over him.

The evening progressed on and Rin did a good job of fooling everyone but him into believing that she was having a wonderful time. She smiled when spoken too and laughed if the joke was funny enough, she blew out the eighteen candles on her cake that Sesshomaru had picked out himself because he knew she would enjoy it and she smiled for pictures with her friends. He couldn't deny that she looked lovely tonight. There was never a time that she didn't in his opinion. He had gotten stuck with this leech of a woman as a date when he told her he would be unable to return any of her calls until Monday due to a social event he had this weekend. Now here he was staring at her and wanting to talk to her because he knew that something was obviously wrong because her smile didn't quite reach her eyes and the twinkle in her chocolate orbs was not present. She had radiated happiness as she walked down the steps toward him earlier and then it disappeared the minute- wait. The minute she had seen Sara and he introduced her as his date she had switched gears immediately. But why would Rin care if he brought a date? Would it truly affect her that much?

Grabbing his brother as he walked by, he asked Inuyasha a question. "What is wrong with Rin?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his oblivious brother and shrugged his arm off. "Are you really stupid?"

He watched as his brother walked off and everyone gathered around Rin to watch her open her presents. She received some nice new outfits picked out by Kagome and Izayoi he was sure, a new pair of running shoes which were from Sango and Miroku, a sketch book from Inuyasha and a new set of books that she had prattled on and on about for the last few weeks from his father. He wanted to wait and allow his gift to be the final one for the night but before he could swoop in he watched as his father took the center of the room and began to speak.

"Rin it is no secret that these last four years with you under our roof have been a joy to us all. You have become a daughter to Izayoi and me and we are very grateful to have had the opportunity to help raise you. Your parents would be honored by the woman you have become." Inu no smiled at the now teary girl.

Sesshomaru edged closer to the circle to watch what was about to unfold as Izayoi rose to stand by her husband's side.

"You are about to embark on a journey all your own in the next few months as you and your friends graduate and go off to college. It is our hope that you work hard and succeed in finding your place in this world."

"Thank you Inu no and Izayoi. Living here with you all has been wonderful. The love of my second family has helped ease the difficulty of losing my first." Rin said lovingly.

"Well dear Rin, with that said, as you go out into the world we want you to remember that you have a family here waiting for you." Izayoi added as she pulled an envelope from behind her back and presented it to Rin. The new adult opened it and choked back a sob as she read the papers inside.

Rin looked from Inu no to Izayoi and back to each of them before looking back at the papers. She stood quickly and approached the two and whispered softly to them before handing them the papers and walking further into the gardens away from the party.

"Well not quite what I expected but I suppose it is a normal response." Inu no said as he grabbed a glass of champagne.

"Give her time dear. It was quite unexpected of us to present her with adoption papers on her birthday."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he exclaimed. "Adoption papers?"

Inuyasha joined in. "Yeah Dad. Don't you think you should have had a family discussion about this and done it at a little more private affair."

Sesshomaru couldn't help agreeing with his little brother. He did have his moments after all.

"Your mother and I thought this would be an appropriate send off for her since the two of you will likely be leaving home in the fall for school. We just wanted her to know that she can always come back here; that this will always be her home too; as a Taisho."

"Well I think you shocked her a bit." Inuyasha muttered.

"Perhaps you should go speak with her Sesshomaru. You always seem to be able to calm her when she is upset." Izayoi suggested.

He went to leave the veranda when his date stepped forward too. "I think I will have my driver take me home Sesshy. Thank you for the evening." She said as she placed a kiss on his cheek. He turned back to leave the party as he continually wiped his cheek void of any part of that woman.

Sesshomaru had been stunned when his parents had offered to adopt Rin. He knew that they loved her and even placed sweet Rin on a pedestal. He knew that their choice to adopt her was a sincere gesture. They were nothing else if not wonderful parents. He had experienced a very pleasant childhood which could have been severely worse had his father not met and married Izayoi after his failed relationship with his bitch of a mother. Izayoi had loved Sesshomaru as if he were hers and those first three years of his life with her as his mother were amazing. Then Inuyasha was born and there was even more love to spread around. He knew that they cared for the girl that had been a part of their lives since she had been born eighteen years ago and he couldn't imagine Rin being unhappy about this either.

As he turned a corner in the stone path he stumbled upon the fountain at the center of the garden and watched as Rin tiptoed around without her shoes on. She looked beautiful, almost fairy like as she danced around the damp stone structure. Her years of ballet had been over long ago but some things stay with you he could tell as he watched her twirl and rise to her toes. She was so lost in whatever dance she was doing that she did not notice that she now had a captive audience in him and so she continued to dance for a while longer until her small, delicate feet touched a slick spot and she lost her balance. She was about to hit the ground when a pair of strong arms caught her fairy like form and gently set her back on her feet.

Her beating heart refused to slow as she gasped his name. "Sesshomaru!"

"That was not the ending that I thought would happen but then again what do I know?" He joked trying to lift her mood.

Rin gave him a small smile before turning around and walking toward her shoes. She was still avoiding him and it was time to stop.

"That was quite the gift back there yes?" He questioned suddenly seeking her attention.

"I suppose." Rin whispered thoughtfully.

"You don't sound very convincing Rin. What troubles you?" He asked as he spun her around to face him causing her to drop her shoes.

Rin watched his feet. "Where is your date? She was quite beautiful."

Sesshomaru lifted Rin's chin so she would look at him. "She went home. Besides, were we looking at the same person?"

Rin gave a sarcastic laugh. "As if you didn't notice. What was she an heiress of some sort? Bringing business to a family event, how dare you Sesshomaru?" Rin remarked as she broke away from him.

"Is that what is wrong with you Rin? You are upset that I brought a stranger to your party? Fine I apologize but please do not let that stop you from accepting Izayoi and Father's gift. They care greatly about you and would love for you to be their daughter."

Rin sighed. "And I would love for them to be my parents as well."

"Then why not accept their offer. Allow them to adopt you. Become their daughter. Become mine and Inuyasha's sis-"

"STOP IT!" She shouted. "Don't say it!"

"Why Rin?" He was shocked by her sudden outburst.

Rin ran her hands through her hair and he saw them before he smelled them-her tears had fallen so quickly to her beautifully tinted cheeks and although she was crying she remained quite calm as she spoke.

"I do not want to be YOUR sister Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru and Rin let that statement settle between them for a moment before either of them moved or spoke. Finally she sniffled and pulled her hair over one of her shoulders before picking up her shoes and walking away.

His voice stopped her dead in her tracks. "Why? Have I treated you so poorly these last several years that being in my family, being related to ME would be so torturous?"

Rin turned to look at him. She walked up to him and watched as his amber eyes met her own chocolate ones.

He raised his hand and gently brushed a tear from her face and caressed her cheek as he did so. Rin dropped her shoes and grabbed his hand and guided it to her chest where her racing heart was galloping. She held his hand to her heart and returned her eyes to his which were watching her curiously.

"This Sesshomaru is why I do not want to be your sister."

Smiling a bit Sesshomaru spoke. "I don't understand Rin-"

"I know you do not so I will finally tell you."

Rin sighed and smiled.

" My heart races when you touch me. When we talk I feel as if I am learning your soul. Our time together is the best part of my day. I get angry when you don't notice me and when you bring other women to our home I feel as though I might faint. I dream of amber eyes looking into mine and sharp clawed hands that have only ever touched me carefully. I smile when I hear your name and I shudder when you say mine. I love you Sesshomaru and I do not want to love you as a sister loves a brother. You were never like a brother to me and I never want you to be."

She removed her hands from holding his over her heart and noticed that he kept it there. She then moved hers to cup his face and pull him down gently so she could lightly place her lips on his.

The kiss was chaste and she did not give him a chance to respond as she pulled back. "I wish to love you as a woman loves a man Sesshomaru."

That was all it took before she pulled him back down and kissed him so hungrily that Sesshomaru couldn't help his slip of control, for he found himself returning her kiss in full. The pair remained there in the garden entangled together for what seemed like eternity sharing what was definitely the most blissful moment of Rin's life until the sound of footsteps was heard coming around the corner. Pulling away from her regretfully Sesshomaru released a deep breath and watched as a confused Rin tried to figure out why he had pulled away so sharply. Nodding in the direction of the path she looked back quickly before running her hands down the front of her flawless dress and once again binding her hair up and over her shoulder.

The pair were standing there somewhat breathless when Inu no and Izayoi made their way around the corner, the older man smiling almost immediately upon seeing or should he say smelling the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, thank you for your reviews, follows and support! It means a lot. I LOVE hearing from each of you and I am so happy that people are actually enjoying this story. As usual the characters in this story are NOT mine…**

"Rin dear," Izayoi began as she broke away from her husband and reached the young woman. "We were beginning to worry about you. I just knew Sesshomaru here had been able to calm you down but it appears he has not been able too." The woman said taking in Rin's slightly flushed appearance and accelerated breathing.

Inu no just smiled. "No. In fact I would say Sesshomaru here did just the opposite." His father looked off toward his son and smirked causing his son to curse under his breath before turning away.

"Come Rin. I think that it is time we retire back to the house if you wouldn't mind joining me?" Izayoi smiled kindly at her and Rin knew she could never refuse this woman anything.

Rin's eyes snapped toward Sesshomaru immediately and she watched as he gave a slight nod. "Of course Izayoi." Rin replied turning to walk away with the woman that was like her own mother.

"Good night Rin." Inu no said as they turned to walk away.

Rin paused laying a hand on his shoulder and smiling at him beautifully. "Good night Inu no. Thank you very much for this evening. You will never know how wonderful the both of you have been to me." She watched as he smiled proudly at her.

"Good night _Rin_." Sesshomaru said emphasizing her name upon her earlier declaration. Turning bright brown eyes toward him she smiled and returned the goodbye.

"Goodnight, Sesshomaru."

The two men watched as the women left the garden. After a few seconds Inu no silently moved to stand beside his son. "So have you figured it out yet?"

Sesshomaru smiled. "I believe so Father. I believe so."

"Well it took you long enough." The older man laughed.

"I am still not sure about how to handle the situation." Sesshomaru said in a slightly confused tone. His Father could see his brow furrow as he stared off in the direction that Rin and Izayoi had just left in.

"What do you mean son? Surely you do not need me to explain how these things work. Especially since I feel like that girl is my daughter." His Father asked mockingly.

Sesshomaru froze, shocked that his father would joke like that. Cutting his eyes at him he continued. "No old man. I mean-"

"Yes."

"I mean, how do I continue this? How do I initiate this?"

Inu no smiled. "From the smell of it she already initiated it."

Sesshomaru shoved his Father as he chuckled slightly.

"But what of your hope to adopt her? Do you not wish for her to be your daughter?"

Inu no smiled at his concerned looking son. "Daughter, daughter-in-law, same thing. We just want Rin to feel like part of the family son."

"I think you are getting ahead of yourself Father. We only just-"

He stopped himself before he indulged on his and Rin's activities not five minutes ago.

"Just what?"

"Nothing you dirty old man." Sesshomaru said shaking his head.

"Son, if you care for her then let her know. Otherwise you may lose her forever." Inu no added seriously this time.

"I will Father. But what if this stops her from following her own path?" The questions flying through his head were endless it seemed. Each time he pacified himself concerning one another would arise.

"How so my son?"

"She just turned eighteen not two hours ago and she will be off to college soon. You know as well as I do that she is brilliant, smarter than me even. I've seen where she has applied to for the fall and they are all out of the country Father. She is meant to do far greater things than sit around here and wait for me to return from the office. She is meant to do more than-" Sesshomaru paused.

"Be Izayoi."

Sesshomaru hung his head. He knew it sounded hurtful. "Father I mean no disrespect to your wife and my mother. She has been nothing but a wonderful mother to both myself and Inuyasha and has done an impeccable job in running this household."

"I understand son. This is what Izayoi wanted to do though so I encouraged her to do so. I do understand that Rin has her own goals though which is what I believe you were aiming at mentioning. Why do you think that her being with you would hinder her from fulfilling them?"

Sesshomaru moved to sit on a bench. "I want her to feel free when she leaves to go to college. I do not want her whole life centered on what I am doing thousands of miles away from her. I want her to be eighteen and experience all that she wants to."

"Even if she meets another man?"

Inu no swore he saw his son's eyes turn red briefly before he shut them and shook his anger away.

"If she so wishes."

Inu no moved to sit beside his son. Placing a hand on his shoulder he spoke calmly to him. "I am proud of the man you have become. You are selfless and obviously care for Rin a great deal, dare I say love her to be so willing to allow someone you have such deep feelings for to leave and follow their own path."

Sesshomaru looked at his Father. "I will tell you this son. **IF** you are meant to be together, then your paths will find their ways back to one another."

Sesshomaru let out a defeated sigh for he knew he was still at a loss as to what to do.

"Thank you Father."

"Anytime my boy. Anytime."

Standing up the two made their way to the house.

"Let us see how drunk your brother is tonight, shall we."

"Perhaps I should go to America with them to chaperone his asinine behavior?" Sesshomaru questioned with a smirk and a raised brow. His Father could only laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Few things…**

 **Thank you once again! Love your support! As always they still are not mine. And GO….**

Izayoi walked Rin to her bedroom door. "Thank you for tonight Izayoi. It was an amazing evening." Rin said as she opened her bedroom door.

The older woman who still appeared youthful due to being mated to a demon smiled fondly at the young woman. "You are most welcome my dear. Are you sure that you had a nice time though. You seemed to be unsettled by something, perhaps a tall, blonde that clung to Sesshomaru most of the night?"

Rin gasped and turned to meet the sight of a smirking Izayoi. "How did you-" Rin began but was cut off.

"Oh Rin I know of your feelings for Sesshomaru. Everyone does except for him it seems. I can only imagine how it felt tonight seeing him with her."

Rin motioned for Izayoi to join her in her room. The two sat down on her bed and continued the talk just as mother and daughter would do.

"Oh Izayoi you have no idea! I just wanted to fall to pieces right there in front of everyone. It never bothered me before when he went on dates or brought clients to dinners. I was still sixteen or seventeen then. But tonight was my eighteenth birthday. I was becoming an adult and I just thought that maybe, maybe he would finally see me as such. But that horrid woman was with him and she was so beautiful and she probably has a stupidly large amount of money attached to her prominent name and she is more than likely a genius." Rin flopped back on her bed. Izayoi snickered a bit at the young woman's outburst.

"Oh Rin" She said pulling her up to look at her. "You are by far the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Your inner beauty only makes your outer appearance shine even more. I am sure Sesshomaru has not only noticed that but also admires it as well."

"Really"

"Yes." She winked at her. "I see a lot of how he looks at you when you don't see him. He looks from afar, but he is looking nonetheless."

Rin beamed.

"As for money, Rin dear you do realize what family you were born into and what family you currently reside with correct? Besides, Sesshomaru would not care about that anyway."

"I know Izayoi, I just want the best for him, even if it is not me." Rin said looking down briefly.

"And talking about being a genius, you are at the top of your class and have only applied to Ivy League colleges out of country. What does that say about you my dear Rin?"

"Okay, okay Izayoi, you have succeeded in stroking my ego." Rin and Izayoi shared a laugh.

Once the laughter died down she continued. "But what if he does not ever want me? What if I am doomed to endure a lifetime of watching him flirt, date and love countless others while I remain alone?"

Izayoi picked up Rin's hand and pulled her to her feet as she walked toward the door. "Rin, sweet Rin. I have watched you become this beautiful young woman and it pains me to see you relying solely on one person's opinion. I too used to be as you are. Inu no was a married man when I met him, but I knew that he was the one for me."

"Izayoi you never told me this. What did you do?" Rin asked waiting for her next words.

"I went on with my life Rin. I lived it for myself. I was not nor am I the type of person that condones breaking up other people's marriages so I went on my way. Our paths crossed several times over the next few years since we belonged to the same social circles but I never acted upon my feelings for him. I even dated other people. After he and his wife separated and after he was officially divorced, we met again and from then on we have been inseparable."

"So you were patient and in the end everything worked out?" Rin asked quietly.

"Yes Rin, but that was my life. You have your own. If you care for Sesshomaru and it is meant to be then it will my dear. But until then, live your own life. You can be you without having to be with him."

"You are right Izayoi. I understand what you have said. However-"

"Yes?" the older woman said very quickly.

"I kissed him tonight!" Rin exclaimed in a loud whisper.

"Oh Rin! I am thrilled for you!"

"Me too!"

"Did you tell him how you feel about him?"

"I did, and after I kissed him and then he kissed me!"

"Well perhaps your night was not ruined by some slutty woman after all then?"

"Perhaps not." Rin smiled as Izayoi leaned in to hug Rin and place a kiss on the crown of her head.

"Goodnight Rin." Rin smiled as she watched Izayoi leave her room and with a refreshed vigor went to change clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Characters = not mine ... please enjoy!**

Rin emerged from her bathroom in her pajamas consisting of short, lacy night shorts and a short sleeved t-shirt that clung to her lithe form. Moving to close the curtain of her balcony door she spotted a silver head outside by the pool. She watched as the silver haired demon sat with his feet in the pool. It appeared as though he was also dressed for sleep wearing a white tee and shorts. Smiling she pulled her hair up into a twist at the back of her neck and made her way downstairs.

He was aware of her presence before she even made a sound.

"Shouldn't you be in bed Rin?" He asked from where he was sitting.

"I could ask you the same thing couldn't I?" She responded as she sat down next to him and stuck her small pedicured toes into the water. Sesshomaru noted how delicate her feet were and how the shade of pink they were painted matched that beautiful dress that she had worn tonight and her alluring pink lips that had been on his less than an hour ago.

"I suppose. What brings you out here this late?" He glanced over at her as she splashed her feet a little in the water.

"I was about to go to bed but I saw you out here and thought I would join you. Besides," she added nudging him a little, "you never gave me my birthday present.

Sesshomaru mockingly scolded her. "You silly girl. Is that all you care about?"

"Well it is my birthday." Rin played along causing him to let a light laugh flow from his lips.

"Of course dearest Rin I do have your present." He pulled a small box from beside him that she hadn't noticed before and watched with delighted eyes as she tore the white paper carefully revealing a jewelry box.

Sesshomaru had never shied away from spoiling her before with his presents that had ranged from phones to tablets or even tickets to her favorite albeit expensive concerts or shows. He only gave her the best. He hoped that this present would not disappoint her.

Rin carefully opened the velvet box to reveal a thin silver chain with a small crescent moon charm hanging delicately from it. She could not believe that he was presenting such a gift to her. The small moon charm looked like the one marking his brow, a symbol of his family and showing that she belonged to it.

"Do you like it?" Came his calm, deep voice.

Rin nodded her head as she lifted it from its place in the box and held it out to him. "Please?" she asked as she motioned for him to take it and place it around her neck.

Sesshomaru did as asked and watched as he lifted his hands to clasp it around her neck. He did not miss the shiver that ran through her as he gently touched her delicate neck after ensuring the necklace was in place.

Moving her hand to her chest, Rin held the charm in place right above her heart. "Thank you Sesshomaru. I will treasure it always."

"Hm." Was all he could summon up as he watched her smile. He quickly placed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder as he placed his head atop her own.

"I know that tonight was not what you expected," She began "but it has been wonderful for me. At least the ending."

"I agree." He added placing a kiss on the top of her head.

The two sat in silence for a bit longer when he decided that he needed to say something. "If this is what you truly want Rin then who am I to keep you from it?"

Rin pulled away from him so quickly that he thought he had offended her.

"Truly Sesshomaru?" She asked almost unable to believe his statement.

"Yes, Rin, truly. I would be a fool if I did not admit that I also hold deep feelings for you. I do have my concerns but I realize that I would be making both of us miserable if I do not allow us this chance to be together."

"Sesshomaru!" She nearly squealed as she threw herself into his arms. Sesshomaru responded by taking her lips with his own. Rin's hands wound around his neck, as he pulled her closer to his body, one hand moving to the back of her neck while the other splayed across her back. The pair remained locked together until Rin needed to breathe.

He held her to him and listened as her breathing evened back out. "There is one thing Rin."

She pulled back to look up into his honey colored eyes. "Yes?"

"You are aware just as I am that you will be going off to college in the fall."

"Sesshomaru-"

"No let me finish." He said placing one of his long clawed fingers over her lips. She smiled as he gave her a stern look and nodded as he slowly ran the digit down her lips and back to hold her. "You have applied to schools that are thousands of miles away and have a myriad of things that you hope to do with your life. I know this because you have told me. I want you to pursue those things. I do not want you to change your mind about anything you have always wanted to do just because I am a factor in your life. You will go to one of the colleges that accepts you in America and that means that we will not be able to be together as we would like. While you are there I want you to live as you normally would if tonight had never happened. Do you understand?"

"Sesshomaru I'm not sure what you are talking about-"

"I want you to have fun with Kagome and Inuyasha. I want you to go out, make friends, even date if you feel inclined to do so."

Rin slipped out of his arms and stood from the pool. He too joined her. "I can't believe that we aren't really even technically together and you are already telling me to date other people. That's not really what girls like to hear Sesshomaru." Rin said hurt by his statement.

Sesshomaru joined Rin where she stood and took her in his arms. "No Rin it isn't what girls like to hear. It is however what women need to hear when they are entering into a relationship with men, especially if the woman is young enough and has not begun to travel her own path yet. Your life will not be limited because of me. "

Rin looked up at him then. So he was worried that she would not live her own life because of her love for him. "Sesshomaru I have dreamed of this moment for three years and you are telling me that it is okay that I love you and still live my life as if I were single?"

Sesshomaru smiled down at her. "No Rin. I am telling you that it is okay that if once you begin to live your life on your own you decide that it does not include me."

Rin felt a tear slip down her cheek at his words. "How could my life never include you though?" She asked as she rose on her tip toes and kissed his chin. Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her and lifted her up so that he could kiss her properly. Rin wrapped her legs around his waist and tightened her hold around his neck. Their kiss continued to deepen until Sesshomaru pulled away from her. She was so beautiful here in the moonlight with her skin slightly flushed from his kisses and her eyes focused solely on him. And her smile, oh how he loved that smile? How many times had he prayed to be able to see that smile and let it will all of his troubles away without even realizing the amount of affection that he held for its owner?

"What are you smiling about?" He questioned her.

"It's just that Izayoi and I had a conversation like this earlier is all." She said as Sesshomaru went to set her back on the ground.

"Really? What pray tell did my mother have to say?" He was curious as they walked toward the main house.

"She just told me to be my own person, to live my own life. Pretty much the same thing that you and I just talked about. She said that if our paths were meant to end together that they would surely cross."

"I couldn't agree more." Sesshomaru responded lifting her hand to his and kissing it softly.

"You know you did that earlier and I think my heart almost stopped." She said remembering her entrance to her party when he had met her at the stairs.

"Hmmph. I apologize for earlier; for her being here. It was not a "date" as others would put it."

"Oh it wasn't? Then why was there some strange, beautiful woman at my party? Oh and the way she called me "little Rin" and talked about me being in high school? How embarrassing?"

Sesshomaru smirked at her jealousy. "Oh but Rin you are little in case you had not noticed and you are in high school."

Rin smiled. "Quit teasing me Sess. It hurt when I had to experience it."

"I am sorry Rin. I tried to get out of it but she insisted that she join Father and me for this highly important event that I told her about. Sara is just a prospective client. That is all." He assured her.

Rin fell into his arms. "Oh I bet she is. She will probably high tail it to your competitor's company when she realizes that you are not available to handle her "business" anymore."

"And by handle her "business" do you mean the same thing as when you were going to handle Koga's "business" the other week?" Sesshomaru asked looking at her. She could not tell if he was mocking her or if he was truly angered.

Rin swallowed and knew she had to tell him the truth. "About Koga, Sesshomaru-"

She watched him as he waited expectantly for her to continue.

"I was never going to sleep with him. I just wanted to make you jealous. I know that is childish and selfish but I just thought that maybe if you knew I was thinking about sleeping with someone then it might jump start something between us."

She waited for his response as he stared at her. She watched as he narrowed his eyes and his mouth drew into a small line. "Are you sure that you are only eighteen, for that my dear seems like a scheme that a grown woman would come up with?" He added a smirk at the end of his question.

Rin released a heavy sigh. "Please forgive me Sesshomaru. I've never- I mean I wouldn't have…" She began before she turned a deep shade of red and looked away from him.

Sesshomaru turned her face back to him and looked questioningly at her. She took a deep breath and let it out before continuing. "All I meant was that I've never done that before and I wouldn't have just done it with someone I did not care about."

He thought she was perfect in this moment. She was so worried about telling him she was a virgin when he could smell that she still was. He was also relieved that she held no interest whatsoever in that wolf that he had to work with each day.

"It is all right Rin. I am relieved that he is of no interest to you though. Perhaps he can handle all of Sara's "business" since I am how did you say it, "no longer available?"

Rin smiled as he pulled her in for a long slow kiss before walking her back to the house.

 **Okay. So I think that this may be the end of this part of their story. I do have a lot more written, but I am working on bridging this part and the other one together. Please bear with me as I work it all out. All of your support has meant the world to me and I am truly grateful! Thank you for allowing me to share something I care about with you all and I look forward to many more stories to come!**

 **-LilleyBelle**


End file.
